


Every Bus Kid Needs a Mama

by WinnieTherPooh



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bus Kids - Freeform, Comatose Leo Fitz, Hurt Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Leo Fitz Feels, Leo Fitz Needs a Hug, Mama!May, Parent Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson Needs a Hug, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinnieTherPooh/pseuds/WinnieTherPooh
Summary: Melinda May never wanted kids, but she somehow has ended up with three 20-something nerds who need her (and maybe she needs them too).





	Every Bus Kid Needs a Mama

May had never wanted kids. The struggle of trying to raise them, the responsibility of molding the future generation had never appealed to her. And, of course, with SHIELD, she saw the world in a different light, the evil, the pain. After all of that, it felt immoral, cruel to force another person to exist in such a screwed up place, where it would be her job to protect them from unspeakable horror, things that she couldn’t keep even herself safe from. 

And yet, here she was, responsible for the safety and wellbeing of three hopeless babies, taking them on dangerous missions around the world. 

Fitz- dorky, awkward, unflinchingly loyal, brilliant, afflicted with a hopeless (and he thought invisible) crush on Simmons.

Simmons-genius, upstanding, willing to risk anything for her people, the family that she had chosen, and ridiculously brave.

And there was Skye, the roguish, back talking kid who desperately needed somebody to believe in her and give her tough love to keep her on the right track.

Yes, they were technically adults, but in the big picture of life, in her eyes, they were kids. They weren’t naive, they couldn’t pass for innocent, but they saw the world with round eyes, a place to explore. They were kids. And for some inexplicable reason, they were HER kids.


End file.
